


[Jossed Meta] Is Scott Adopted!?

by cryptomoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jossed, Meta, post de-void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after De-Void and before Insatiable. Probably will be disproved immediately. </p><p>So what if Scott is adopted and Malia is his twin sister? Ehhhh?</p><p>Edit: Yep, officially jossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Jossed Meta] Is Scott Adopted!?

So, what if. Now, just roll with me here, Malia is actually Scott’s twin sister. Okay. Yeah. I know. What? So. 

Scott is adopted. 

Obviously keeping it from Scott would make Melissa worry that he will resent her for it. The sheriff would know either because of handwavey police things, because Claudia was friends with Melissa, or because he and Melissa are friends. Stiles would know because Stiles is perceptive and extraordinarily nosey and resourceful and pretty much anything his dad knows he ends up finding out. 

Malia is adopted.

She may or may not be a born werecoyote. I’m going with kind of. I think she is a born wolf who’s form is corrupted in some fashion either due to some form of trauma sustained as a baby or some outside factor we’re not aware of yet. 

They’re both 17. Which has been established in canon even though it didn’t make a whole lot of sense for Scott and it seemed kind of like a weird unnecessary plot hole at the time.

So, now this can go two ways. 

One, Peter Hale is Scott and Malia’s biological father. Malia certainly has the eyebrows to be a Hale. It would explain a bit of Peter’s instinctual pull to turn Scott when he was in “crazy alpha” mode. 

Two, twist, Peter Hale is Jackson’s biological father. We pretty much know this was Jeff’s original plan. I think this scenario is the best storytelling wise, but with Colton gone I don’t see how well they could pursue this storyline without him. So, if this is the case, I think it will only be used as a plot device not get it’s own full arc. Unless Colton came back, but that’s just too much to wish for.

In this scenario Scott and Malia’s parentage may be less important or we might get a second werewolf family background complete with unnecessary flashback episodes.

 

So, Lydia. 

Lydia has absolutely no reason to be completely honest with Peter. She couldn’t straight out lie to him, but she could omit information. BUT that doesn’t really explain why she wouldn’t have told Allison. 

Option A: The memory was confusing, misleading, and incomplete in the way that all of Lydia’s banshee stuff is and she honestly has no idea.

Option B: The memory was confusing, misleading, and incomplete in the way that all of Lydia’s banshee stuff is and she thinks she saw something about Scott, but she thinks that’s impossible. She has had plenty of scenes about her not trusting her powers in 3B and not telling anyone about things she saw and heard, but didn’t trust. She has no reason to think Scott may be adopted. Melissa has personally helped Lydia during some of the worst things that have happened to her. She has plenty of reasons to NOT want Scott to be Peter’s kid. Denial. 

 

There are a few other small theories, tropes, and observations to support this one. Probably all very flimsy.

\- A human born to a werewolf family, especially one as old and big as the Hales, makes a better bitten wolf.  
\- The whole Luke Skywalker and Scott parallel. Chosen One with the dark father. Son succeeds in the areas the father fails (pride, lust for power, etc.) It’s a trope, y’all.  
\- Does that make Malia Leia? From what we’ve seen she doesn’t take shit from anyone so that’s a good start.  
\- Malia and Scott kinda look similar, yeah? Dark hair, dark eyes, etc.  
\- If Talia knew Peter was dangerous (all signs point to yes) it does make sense that she would try to hide them from him. And now we know who Derek got his awesome decision making skills from.  
\- Weird. Talia and Malia are only one letter away. That’s odd.  
\- This is a theory that wouldn’t paint Melissa in a bad light. A decision to wait until a kid is an adult to tell them they’re adopted isn’t uncommon. It probably wasn’t a smart choice, but it wasn’t malicious. Making a mistake doesn’t make her a bad parent or a bad mother. The Nogitsune knew her fears and preyed on them. Which is what he was doing with literally everyone.


End file.
